gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman
OPENING SPIEL: (after intro and fundings are shown): And here come the contestants now! He/she (insert wacky or crazy information and name), He/she (insert wacky or crazy information and name) (repeat for the next four players)! Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman was a children's reality game show on PBS Kids lasting for 5 seasons. The show was taped at WGBH Boston Studios in Boston, MA. Gameplay Six contestants participate in the show (3 boys and 3 girls). Before Ruff tells the kids what their task is for the day, he summarizes the scoring. Ruff's computer, the Fetch3000, determines what today's task is and sends the assigned people for the job. Then he tells that there are supplies for the task and instructions in the mailbox telling the contestants to "Go Fetch!". Each task correctly performed gets the contestant points. The remaining contestants who are in the studio will watch the task on the TV and then in the middle of the show take the "Half Time Quiz Show" for extra points. At the end of the task of the day, the contestants who were out return to the studio and Ruff calculates the score into the Fetch3000. Bonus points are also rewarded on the show as well. The winner is the contestant with the most points. The prize is in the mailbox which are "booby prizes". Contestants Here is a list of contestants who were on Fetch! for the entire seasons listed. * Denotes he/she was the season champion Season 1 Anna Sheridan* Brian McGoff Julia Kardashian-Millstein Khalil Flemming Noah Ellis Taylor Garrson (from another PBS Kids show, ZOOM) Season 2 Bridget O'Sullivan Madison "Madi" Baker Michael "Mike" Spencer* Nina Wadekar Rosario Corso William "Willie" Erickson Season 3 Demetrius "DJ" Santos-Thomas Harsha Amaravadi Jay Brosnan* Noel Um Samuel "Sam" Blumenfeld Samantha "Sammy" Boucher Season 4 Bethany Owens Brian Conroy Issac Bean Liza Giangrande* Sterling Singletary Talia Patapoutian Season 5 Emmie Atwood-Emeline Jay Ricco Marc Prophet Marc "Marco" Frongillo* Rubye Peyser Shreya Viswanathan Merchandise A DVD that had episodes of the first entire season was released. Episodes could be purchased on iTunes with all 5 seasons T-shirts with the Fetch logo on it Theme Lyrics Life was missing it's mystique My squeaky toys have lost their squeak! And then, out of the blue, I saw a phone! And bam, my destiny was calling me! Pitch my vision for a show, they loved it, thought I was a pro! They got my contract back to find To their alarm, a dog has signed FETCH! (oh I like that name!) With Ruff Ruffman! I didn't wait to renovate, found six contestants, all were great And now I'm on the road to fame, I've got a game show and it's name is FETCH! (it's very catchy!) With Ruff Ruffman! (it rolls of the tongue!) With Ruff Ruffman! FETCH! Rating Episodes Fetch has aired 20 episodes each season. Therefore, the total number of aired episodes was 100 episodes. Also, when the show premiered in 2006, the episodes were taped the year before. Season 1 in 2006 had episode tapings in 2005. Season 2 in 2007 had episode tapings in 2006. Season 3 in 2008 had episode tapings in 2007. Season 4 in 2009 had episode tapings in 2008. Season 5 in 2010 had episode tapings in 2009. Click here for information about Fetch! Episodes Fundings *Corporation for Public Broadcasting (2006-2010) *National Science Foundation (2006-2010) *Viewers Like You (2006-2010) *Arby's (2006-2007) *Chuck E. Cheeses (2010) *Macy's for Greendog Clothing for Kids (2006-2008) Gallery season 1 fetch.PNG|Season 1 contestants season 2 fetch.PNG|Season 2 contestants season 3 fetch.PNG|Season 3 contestants season 4 fetch.PNG|Season 4 Contestants season 5 fetch.PNG|Season 5 Contestants ruff ruffman.jpg|Ruff Ruffman Other Characters * Grandma Ruffman - Ruff's Grandma (voiced by Jim Conroy) * Henry - Ruff's Boss * Murray - a cousin of Ruff. He is a real Basset Hound who runs behind the scenes work. He was later replaced by Tank * Tank - Ruff's new technical worker. He's a real bulldog. * Charlene Pood'el - A poodle who is madly in love with Ruff Ruffman * Scruff Ruffman - An identical evil twin brother of Ruff. * Ruffael Ruffmanowitz - Ruff's great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. * Ruff McRuffman - Ruff's great Scottish uncle with a beard. * Spot Spotnik - Ruff's arch-rival * Helga von Ruffman - Ruff's German cousin who is a fashion designer. * Glen Ruffman - He is Ruff and Scruff's nephew who is interested in fantasy and magic. * Gerry Geranium - Grandma Ruffman's parrot who is a master at checkers. * Rüf Rüfman - A Swedish rock star and environmentalist cousin of Ruff * Bluff Ruffman - A gangster like cousin of Ruff's who wears sunglasses and a bling necklace. * Blackmuzzle Ruffman - A dog pirate sailing across the seven seas. * Roxy Ruffman - Ruff's sister who likes sheep. * Mrs. Kate Taylor - the owner and creator of Ruff * Mrs. Harriet Hackensack - the new owner of Ruff starting in Season 4 * Le Purr - Blossom's evil twin * Gus Ruffman - Ruff's great-great-great-great uncle * Maximillan Ruffman - Ruff's ancestor * Wink and Dinah Ruffman - Ruff's long lost parents who gave the FETCHers how to get off Game Show Island. They are spies. * Tom and Trixie - the rivals of Ruff who have their own show, Go Get it! They were actually Ruff's parents, working undercover. * The Canadian Mountie - Ruff's Cousins who appeared in Season 3. Catchphrase "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FETCH!!!!!"- Ruff Ruffman (2006-2010) Additional Pages Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman/Airdates Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman/Statistics Links Official Site Bubblebear83 (his account consists of episode of FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman) Category:Childrens Category:Themed Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Reality Category:PBS Shows Category:2006 premieres Category:2010 endings